1. Field
Embodiments relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus and a method of driving the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus, a data driving unit converts input data into a data signal. A scan driving unit adjusts the brightness of each pixel by controlling a scanning operation of each pixel, so that an image corresponding to the input data is displayed. The LCD apparatus adjusts the brightness of each pixel by changing orientation of liquid crystal molecules of a liquid crystal layer. Each pixel of the LCD apparatus includes a storage capacitor that stores a data signal level, and a liquid crystal layer of which an orientation of liquid crystal molecules is changed in response to the data signal level, thereby adjusting brightness. A common voltage may be applied to the liquid crystal layer and the storage capacitor.